The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more specifically, to connector assemblies for coaxial cables.
In the past connectors have been proposed for interconnecting coaxial cables. Generally, coaxial cables have a circular geometry formed with a central conductor (of one or more conductive wires) surrounded by a cable dielectric material. The dielectric material is surrounded by a cable braid (of one or more conductive wires) that serves as a ground, and the cable braid is surrounded by a cable jacket. In most coaxial cable applications, it is preferable to match the impedance between source and destination electrical components located at opposite ends of the coaxial cable. Consequently, when sections of coaxial cable are interconnected by connector assemblies, it is preferable that the impedance remain matched through the interconnection.
Today, coaxial cables are widely used. Recently, demand has arisen for radio frequency (RF) coaxial cables in automotive applications. The demand for RF coaxial cables in the automotive industry is due in part to the increased communications content within automobiles, such as AM/FM radios, cellular phones, GPS, satellite radios. Blue Tooth™ compatibility systems and the like. The wide applicability of coaxial cables demands that connected coaxial cables maintain the impedance at the interconnect ion.
Conventional coaxial connector assemblies include plug and receptacle assemblies that mate together. The assemblies include plastic housings, metal outer shields, dielectrics and metal center contact assemblies. The assemblies receive and retain coaxial cable ends, and each of the outer shields enclose the dielectric housings. Electrical termination to the braid of the coaxial cable is completed by positioning the braid between inner and outer ferrules. The ferrules are normally manufactured from a metal material. The center contact assemblies engage the center conductors of the coaxial cable. When the plug and receptacle assemblies are mated, the housings are engaged, the outer shields are interconnected, the dielectrics are engaged and the center contact assemblies are interconnected. Some coaxial cable connectors are further enclosed in a plastic housing to secure the connection and prevent accidental uncoupling.
However, as transmission rates increase, impedance matching problems may arise due to the size, orientation, and placement of the cables, center contact assemblies, and plug and receptacle assemblies of coaxial connector assemblies. Additionally, conventional coaxial connector metal outer shields may be die cast or screw machined and require excessive time and costs to produce.
Thus a need remains for a coaxial connector assembly capable of controlling the electrical characteristics through the interconnection in a cost effective and reliable manner. Another need remains for a cost effective means for forming coaxial connector assemblies.